


The Morning After

by alphatoothless



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, morning after au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 14:54:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9389930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphatoothless/pseuds/alphatoothless
Summary: In which Yuri wakes up to the man of his dreams, and has absolutely no idea how to handle it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the lovely notsaviforwork's AU comic! I love your work so much and I hope you like it!

The morning light was bright and gentle, shining through the airy curtains by the side of the bed in a way that Yuri had always loved when he was in Japan. Instead of the sounds of the ocean, though, the sound of cars outside reminded him that he was far from home. He groaned softly as he curled back into the covers, cracking one of his eyes open at the feeling of something pressing gently into him. He blinked his eyes a few times before fully opening them, moving his arm to curl around the figure. In his hazy mind, he thought it was beloved puppy from back home, but memories would’ve told him otherwise. Suddenly his eyes widened when his fingers brushed against soft skin and…abs? He pulled the blankets down from his eyes and his jaw dropped.

Wait, last night _wasn’t_ a dream?

Silver hair was sprawled beautifully over the silk pillow beside him as the other man cuddled closer to his chest. Yuri’s eyes traced over the man’s body, mind racing at the way his muscles flexed and stretched so erotically in the light. Yuri quickly looked around the room, trying to remember exactly how this happened. The man shifted under him then, stretching his arms in front of him (with Yuri’s eyes tracing the way every muscle flexed with the movement) before sitting up, gently removing himself from under Yuri’s arm. Though Yuri thought he could see some reluctance in the action. He turned to Yuri then, a soft smile spreading across soft lips as sky-blue eyes met Yuri’s.

“Good morning, Yuri!”

Yuri felt his face heat all the way to his ears, and he knew he had to be bright red. This man was downright _gorgeous_. His accent was thick, reflecting the Russian culture Yuri had been introduced to only a few short days ago. Yuri flipped through the memories of last night. Sure, he knew he’d had a few drinks and that he often found confidence in the bottom of a champagne glass, but this…there was just no way. He’d seen the man from across the bar early in the night, knowing there wasn’t a chance in _hell_ he’d ever even talk to what he had _easily_ assumed was a Russian _model_ but now…He could feel his heart racing. Victor, that was his name. He’d been shouting it all night, he’d think he’d be corrected if it wasn’t actually his name…right? But he remembered it pretty clearly…had actually laughed a little when the man had told him because it was his poodle’s name back home. How had he even actually gotten the courage to talk to Victor? Even drunk Yuri knew when someone was out of his league…right? But he felt so warm and happy now, with Victor smiling brightly down at him.

“Did you want some breakfast? I can’t really cook but I have eggs and toast.”

Was he _really_ offering him food? Is this how one-night stands _worked_ in Russia? Whenever Minako-sensei had talked about them, or about the “rules” of them, it normally followed her leaving in the early morning and never looking back. But Yuri _hadn’t_ woken up early, and this man seemed nothing like the horror stories he’d been told from his friend. He was still hiding under the covers, muffling his voice as he responded.

“Yeah…that sounds nice.” He nodded, watching the man with a softly thudding heart. The light reflected over his silver hair and it made his heart race even more as Victor eventually removed himself from the soft covers. Yuri could feel himself drool a little and quickly turned to face the other direction, knowing his face was completely red by now.

“Okay.” He could hear the satisfied hums from the taller man as he stretched. “Wow! I feel great today!”

Yuri rubbed his eyes as he listened to Victor leave the room.

‘I can’t believe I slept with him. God, he’s just so…beautiful.’ Yuri thought to himself, pulling himself up as he nibbled on his lower lip nervously. He looked down at the covers that hid his legs, suddenly all too aware of just how naked he was. He cleared his throat as he slid off the bed, moving to grab his crumpled shirt off the ground. He quickly pulled it on, then slid his underwear on.

He could hear soft humming from the kitchen, and what sounded like the radio among the sound of eggs hitting a pan. He looked around the room again. Should he just get fully dressed or should he stay half-dressed? Does he leave now?

He cursed his inexperience.

He finally settled on wearing just his shirt and his boxers, peeking his head out of the bedroom door to see Victor humming and grabbing bread from the pantry. He was really gnawing on his lower lip now, eyes tracing down the broad shoulders and to the defined features of Victor’s ass and how they swayed to the music that just faded into the background.

‘Gaah…he’s so very…” His breath hitched when Victor peeked over his shoulder and smirked at him. ‘I just want to do it all over again.’

He quietly walked around the counter where stools were scooted neatly under the counter and pulled one out, eyes glancing between the small chair and Victor as he climbed to sit. Victor only smiled at him warmly, filling the plates with toast and eggs before sliding them over the counter to rest in front of Yuri. Yuri’s eyebrows raised as he took a bite of the eggs, smiling widely.

“This is delicious!”

“You’re too sweet, Yuri!” Victor’s smile was beautiful, honestly, Yuri was sure he was about to  have a heart attack with the way his heart had been racing all morning.

Victor walked around the counter, sliding one of the stools out and casually moving to face Yuri as he sat down. Yuri took another bite of the eggs, then a bite of the toast and could feel his anxiety rise. Until Victor smiled back at him in a way he couldn’t describe, like everything Yuri did was absolutely _adorable_. He smiled shyly back. And soon they were laughing, talking back and forth with Victor listening to Yuri talk about his time in Japan and why he was in Russia, and Victor happily telling him everything he should do in St. Petersburg before he went back to Japan. Though, Yuri had a thought.

“I um…I don’t really know my way around very well…and I was wondering if you could maybe show me?” Yuri’s thoughts immediately ran sour, wondering if this was even okay to do. Who asked out their one-night stand to take them on a tour of the city they were visiting? It sounded like a date…actually, it really would be one, and he was immediately feeling anxiety ball up in his gut. 

Victor’s smile beamed and his eyes twinkled in excitement. Yuri could see a hint of blush forming on his cheeks. In the few hours that Yuri had met him, Victor hadn’t ceased to surprise him once.

“I would love to, Yuri!”

Yuri wanted to see that smile for the rest of his life.


End file.
